Shinobi's Dream
by EvilRantingBetaShrimpy
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! This is a story about a scarred young man trying to understand the world around him...but who is he? Please review, even flames are accepted!
1. Shinobi's Tears

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction ever...I hope it does not offend.  
  
Disclaimer: I have no rights to Naruto or any related Indica. However, even if I said that I did, I couldn't be sued since I'm making no profit from this. If anything, I'm losing money.  
  
Warnings: None, really...it's not very graphic, no yaoi...at least not yet, anyway.  
  
**Please Review**, even if it is just to flame. As is Naruto, so shall I be: To be hated is better than to not exist.

**Shinobi's Tears**

Fire. It was the dawn of human ingenuity and the beginning of technology, the foolish folly of the Greek gods, and one of the most destructive forces on the planet. It was eating his word alive. He struggled, bit and fought against their well-meaning arms. They couldn't trap him here! Father and Mother, no, Everyone! They were all there, dying in the flames, trying to protect him and those like him. They were fighting to save the village, the whole village was counting on them, but it didn't matter when he heard their agonized screams as he was dragged away... Kyuubi. He could see it, cold and clear, sight blurring with tears as he stared at the burning glimpses between the rushing forms of attackers, and the bloody shapes of those defeated. "It's not fair! Why Should I have to live when they are all dead?!" The bloody maw of the fox swung for a moment towards the small boy, but it passed him, not caring. Its tails beat the air like flames, the flames that were rising in it's wake, and all around it's feet, licking hungrily at the flesh of it's would-be slayers. A sharp pain, then nothingness. "Mother...Father..."  
  
He woke hours later to a dark room and the sound of soft weeping, not realizing that it came from himself.  
  
On that day, a Great Ninja was born, into a world with no love. On that day, a Great Ninja died, protecting all he loved. On that day, and Ancient Warrior lost his chance at freedom.  
  
On that day, a small boy lost his Family.  
  
His name was Iruka. 


	2. Shinobi's Hope

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction ever...I hope it does not offend.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Naruto or any related Indica. However, even if I said that I did, I couldn't be sued since I'm making no profit from this. If anything, I'm losing money.

Warnings: None, really...it's not very graphic, no yaoi...at least not yet, anyway.

Once again: **Please review**, even if it is just to flame. As is Naruto, so shall I be: To be hated is better than to not exist.

This one goes out to you, **Nightfall G**

****

Shinobi's Hope

Dust. It is the recognition of the fallen hope of a civilization, the faded dreams of a modern race. Dust is our beginning, and out ending, our hope and worst fear. Are we truly here, or is the human race just a cruel illusion projected onto a moving curtain of choking dust?

Or are we more?

A small boy, innocent of all that was wrong, questions his existence.

Dust and Ashes, tears and Sand, he paces his brutal existence, hoping for more.

There is nothing.

He sighs, and returns to the eternal routines of bloodletting and hatred which ark his daily existence. How can one so young have done something so wrong? He is a killer, bringing that which was once dust back to it's original form.

A savior.

A demon.

None dare look him in the eye as he continues his lonely everlasting existence, but one word holds him to his solitary truth:

"Why? Why me, why now?"

And only whisperings of gently sifting sands can answer him.

In his fury and loneliness, he destroys all the love that he had ever possessed, marking himself in shame for what had come to pass.

Hope is dead, and only survival remains.

And then, in the everlasting dark of blood and helpless fury, a light shines.

Again he questions, "Why?"

There is no answer to his tremulous query, and he sinks into despair, seeking to destroy the one who came to save him.

He is weak, and in his weakness, he is saved.

And one young boy began to live, again.

Gaara of the Sand


End file.
